


Gracy

by daenw (freckledfoxes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkwardness, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Confessions, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledfoxes/pseuds/daenw
Summary: Dean has a very cute neighbor with a very cute dog... that he doesnotcry about when drunk.





	Gracy

“Gracy.”

The pitbull resting against him on the couch jolted out of her half-sleep, looking up at Cas intently, her ears perked up.

“Walk?”

Gracy jumped up and let out a bark of excitement. She bounced around on the cushion, then plodded onto the floor, before darting toward the entry. Cas laughed and got to his feet, stretching out a few kinks in his back. He’d been sitting in front of the tv too long, not wanting to move after Gracy had curled up against his thigh. But the orange light bleeding in through the blinds had convinced him it was time to get both of their legs moving again.

He pulled on his boots and coat, not buttoning up and hoping that the sunshine from earlier in the day had not been misleading. He grabbed Gracy’s leash and clipped it to her collar. Gracy whined and scratched at the door as Cas fumbled with his keys.

“We’re going. I’m sorry.” He bumped the top of her head with his knuckles affectionately and opened the door.

Gracy rushed out ahead of him as he turned to lock the door behind him. He let the leash release so she could go further and explore. She barked twice and Cas turned to shush her, but was met with the sight of his neighbor, Dean, sitting on the floor against his door, smiling stupidly and holding Gracy’s head in his hands, scratching behind her ears as she licked his face.

“You are so cute. Soooo cute. You’re a good girl, huh?” Dean said, slurring his words a little. “Gosh, you’re a sweetheart.”

Gracy barked and licked at Dean’s face again happily, her tail flailing about behind her.

Dean looked up and grinned even brighter when he saw Cas, his eyes a little glassy. “Cas!” he shouted. “Did you know– Did you know that this is the best dog? She’s the greatest!”

Cas huffed, amused. “I do know. I think Gracy knows, too.”

Dean gave a definitive nod. “Yeah… she does. Sam– Sammy’s gotta dog. He’s cool. S’name’s Bones. Bones. Can you b’lieve that? Not even from– from Star Trek. But this dog. She’s the best. She’s really the best dog. She’s so sweet and she’s cute and she’s nice and always wants to play and she’s sweet–”

Gracy barked again and bounced off of Dean to run around in a circle then back to Cas. She jumped at him once before turning and rushing to Dean again. Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Gracy’s neck, still cooing at her.

“Dean… Are you all right?” Cas asked slowly after a moment.

“Huh?” Dean barely even looked up from petting Gracy.

“Why are you sitting outside your apartment… inebriated?”

Dean laughed like that was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Cas stared at him.

“In– _Inebriated_. You say things weird, you know? Like… all the time. Aaall of the time. I can’t– think of anything right now but you’ve said weird stuff before. But it’s– It’s cute. It’s so cute. Cas, you’re so cute, you know?”

Cas’ face suddenly felt like it was on fire. “Dean, maybe you should get inside,” he suggested, glancing nervously down the hall.

“You’re– You’re just about as cute as Grace! She’s so cute, you know? The cutest and the sweetest– You’re def– defin–  _def-in-ite-ly_  hotter, though. You’re really hot, did you know that? It’s the worst. Been tryin’ to ask you out but you’re just… You’re so hot. Sometimes– Sometimes I–”

Cas shook his head, wanting to divert the conversation quickly before Dean confessed anymore. “Dean. Listen to me. I’m glad to hear that you think I’m more attractive than… than a dog, but do you think you can you get in your apartment?”

Dean stopped talking and blinked up at Cas dazedly. “I– uh… No. No.  _Shiiiit_. Lef’ my keys in Red’s car…”

Cas ran a hand down his face and reached into his own pocket. Red? Who was Red? He tried to tamp down on the jealousy he felt bubbling in his stomach. “Well. Lucky you gave me your spare, then.”

Dean grinned up at him. “Oh yeah! You’re like– like a guardian angel. A really hot guardian angel with a really cute dog. A guardian angel dog.” Dean’s eyes went wide and he gasped. “A guard dog.” He looked at Gracy, whose big head he was still holding in his hands. “She looks like a guard dog. She looks like she could eat me.”

“She was probably trained to do just that, but she would never,” Cas said, stepping closer to Dean. “Can you stand?”

Dean looked down at himself and then around the hallway for a moment before shaking his head. “Think I need help…” He paused and didn’t even attempt to try to stand, but looked defeated nonetheless. “Def’nitely need help.”

Cas sighed held out his free hand and helped Dean to his feet. Dean swayed and slumped against Cas, blinking hard several times.

“Woooah” Dean groaned.

“Please don’t get sick on me,” Cas complained, wrinkling up his nose.

“Not sick. Don’t feel sick… I don’t feel sick at all. I can– I can handle my liquor, Cas. Ask anyone. I’ve only been sick once. I’m  _fine_. Tooooootally fine.”

Cas rolled his eyes and unlocked Dean’s door to help him inside. Gracy yanked on the leash, wanting to continue their walk, but Cas pulled her inside the apartment as well and closed the door behind them.

He let her leash go and was able to manage Dean’s near-dead weight better. They trudged to the couch, Dean stumbling along under Cas’ arm, feet dragging and eyes drooping, and Cas helped him lay down slowly. Dean groaned as he slumped back into the pillows against the arm rest.

Gracy wandered over and sniffed at Dean’s face. Dean giggled, a child-like noise that Cas had never heard out of him before. Dean reached up and scratched at Gracy’s head. Her butt wiggled back and forth with the force of her tail-wagging.

“Who’s a good girl? ’s you! ’s you, huh? Such a good girl. Such a sw-sweety.” Dean hiccuped and Cas was suddenly alarmed to see Dean’s eyes fill with tears.

“Dean?”

Dean sniffled and wrapped his arms around Gracy’s neck again. “She’s j-just… so cu-cute. She’s sooooo cute, Cas. I love dogs. Love this dog. She’s the b-best.”

Cas sighed and knelt down beside him. “Dean are you okay?”

Dean sniffled and nodded, burying his face in Gacy’s fur.

“I have to take Gracy out,” he said slowly.

Dean whined. Cas looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep himself from getting too annoyed.

“I can… I can come back afterward. I have a key,” Cas continued cautiously.

“With Gracy?” Dean sounded so much like a child it was unnerving.

“Yes, with Gracy.”

Dean look up at Cas with a watery smile. “Okay.” He let Gracy go, scratching her ears and back as she wound her way back over to Cas.

Cas was about to turn around when Dean grabbed his hand, getting Cas’ attention back.

“Really ‘preciate you, y’know?” Dean murmured.

Castiel’s cheeks heated up again. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean hummed softly and his eyes drifted closed. His hand went lip in Cas’, so he let it go.

Cas went to Dean’s kitchen before he left and got a glass of water. He set it on the coffee table beside Dean, who’d already passed out, and left with Gracy, locking the door behind him.

 

**

 

Cas was only out long enough for Gracy to do her business and take a short walk before he headed back inside. His eyes stung tiredly, but he stopped by his apartment to give Gracy some treats and water and take off his shoes and coat before walking back over to Dean’s apartment. He hesitated outside for a moment before letting himself in.

Dean was still passed out on the couch, water untouched beside him, which was really what Cas should have expected. He sighed and was thankful that Gracy was a smart dog. Her tail flailed behind her with excitement, but she stated quiet as she walked over to Dean, sniffing him curiously.

Cas made his way over to the armchair, but stopped besides Dean for a moment. He pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over Dean as best he could. Dean’s socked feet were still sticking out of the bottom, but Cas figured that was fine. He finished the short walk to the chair and settled down into it, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

 

**

 

Cas woke before Dean, probably due to how uncomfortable he was. He groaned when he sat up straighter, stretching his legs and neck, the popping of his joints loud in the silence of Dean’s apartment. Gracy was curled up near his feet, still sleeping just as soundly as Dean appeared to be. He sighed and stood slowly, stepping over Gracy and walking to the kitchen.

He wasn’t unfamiliar with Dean’s space. He’d been over a handful of times because Dean had asked him over for movie or game nights with his friends. But he still felt a bit like an intruder as he searched through Dean’s cupboards for something to eat.

Dean didn’t have much in the way of snacks, which surprised Cas because Dean seemed like the kind of person who really enjoyed whatever food he could get his hands on. He was fortunate enough, however, to find a box of Trix pushed to the back of the pantry. He set the box on the counter and shuffled around for a bowl.

“Wouldn’t eat that if I were you. Who knows how old it is.”

Cas spun to see Dean leaning against the counter, eyelids heavy with sleep still and not looking Cas in the eyes.

“Dean, you’re up. Sorry, I was hungry, but I didn’t know if I should leave, or–”

Dean waves him off. “ _Mi casa es su casa_ ,” he grumbled. “But we eat real breakfasts in this apartment.”

Cas squinted at him. “Cereal is a real breakfast.”

“Stale Trix does not a breakfast make. I’ll make us some eggs and stuff… unless you’re vegetarian. I guess I don’t know–”

“I’m not,” Cas interrupted, “much to my sister’s disappointment.”

Dean snorted and turned his back to Cas when he started pulling ingredients from the fridge. Cas worried at his lower lip for a moment before walking around the counter and sitting at one of the bar stools.

“How are you feeling?” he asked after a moment of silence.

Dean shrugged. “Not hungover, thankfully. Told you I could handle my liquor.”

Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“You remember?”

Dean huffed out a laugh that was entirely lacking in amusement. “Uh, yeah.”

Cas’ cheeks reddened and he tapped his fingers on the counter.

“Dean–”

“I didn’t mean to, ya know… make things weird. Just… when I’m drunk, I say shit and it’s… I’m sorry. I don’t wanna make anything weird with us.”

Cas watched him for a moment before taking a deep breath. “It won’t be weird.”

Dean nodded resolutely. “Good. Thanks.”

“What you said, though… It wasn’t anything I wasn’t glad to hear.”

Dean blushed to the tips of his ears and his head whipped around to look back at Cas. Cas met his look of surprise with one of seriousness, unblinking, though his stomach was in knots.

“Seriously?” Dean asked after a moment, eyes wide.

Cas nodded. “I’ve been wanting to see if you’d like to get dinner for some time. Like a, um–”

“Like a date,” Dean finished.

Cas gave a nod. “Yes. Like a date.”

Dean blinked, a slow smile spreading across his face. “That’s… that’s really great. That’s awesome actually.”

Cas relaxed and smiled, relieved. “I’m glad you think so.”

At that moment, Gracy came into the room, looking up at Cas and whining to be taken out. Cas looked down at her and scratched the top of her head. “I should take Gracy out.”

Dean turned off the stove and piled food onto a plate before setting it down in front of Cas

“No, you eat. I’ll take her.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “You’re sure? You’ll have to pick up after her…”

Dean wrinkled up his nose but smiled. “I’m sure. I don’t wanna be presumptuous, but I kinda have a feeling we’ll need to get used to each other.”

Cas flushed again, the butterflies in his belly going wild at the thought. “You just might.”

“Yeah, so… We’ll be right back. Is her leash here?”

Cas nodded. “By the door.”

Dean noded and started out of the kitchen, but Cas grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean looked at him curiously.

Before he could talk himself out of it. Cas pulled Dean closer and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean tensed for the briefest moment before relaxing into the gentle touch until Cas leaned away.

Dean looked down, suddenly nervous and shy, and he backed away slowly. He bumped into the door frame and set his arm against it as if to sooth it, only to remember that it was an inanimate object. Dean shook himself a little and finally looked up at Cas, who was watching him with amusement.

“I’ll uh– We’ll be right back. Don’t– Don’t go anywhere.”

“Of course, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat and turned away quickly, blushing and smiling shyly. Cas heard him knock into a chair on the way to the door. He also heard him talking quietly to Gracy.

“Your dad is weird, girl… I know, I know, we’re going… But I came home ten sheets to the wind last night and he still wants to take me out. an yo believe that? Like I said, weird. But now we’re gonna go out, so that’s good, huh? We’re going! I swear. These shoes suck to put on… Okay, let’s go.”

Cas heard the door close and he shoveled a bite of eggs and bacon into his mouth, grinning as he thought he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr prompt. you can find me [here](https://daenw.tumblr.com).


End file.
